The Coin
by skaeye
Summary: What happens when Annabeth and Greek Mythology are put together? Chaos. Being chased by monsters was not something she had in mind for her first year. But as she's being taken away, the girl looks on to the boy with those captivating green eyes.. R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Rick Riordan owns and created The Percy Jackson series! I am only doing this for my own entertainment and practice._

** Author's Note:** _I'm probably going to update later this week but I hope the beginning wasn't too slow. Anyways Please read and review!=D And hope you all like this._

**Summary:**

I never really thought much about destiny, but I'm apparently destined to defeat some big bad titan named Kronos. Yes, I don't know him either but the people around me, a.k.a. "the heroes of Mount Something-"

"MOUNT OLYMPUS! How could you keep forgetting the name?" screamed the Goatboy.

"Yeh, that. Anyways, here I am, telling you my story about how I sav—"

"You? Excuse me but don't get so cocky Oh-so-smart-girl."

"You know what! Just read the damn story because I need to go kick the Seaweed Brain."

**Chapter 01:**

Ever since I could remember, I had always found a way to build things from almost anything I put my hand to. I would take a picture from a magazine and ask my parents for some money so I could buy the materials myself. What surprised many people whenever I tell them how I built my structures was not how it was made, but the range of mediums I have forced myself to use. Over the years, these materials have ranged from crayons to toothpicks; even broken CDs and recycled bottles. Despite the fact that it would end up taking me at least a day to construct, building things has always been something I loved from day one. As I grew up, my hobby has manifested itself into a skill and has now become a dream. A dream, where I, Annabeth Chase, will build something so grand that everyone would stare at my work in awe. They would forget their names and they would in turn, forget everything else around them. It shall be written in the books and remembered throughout history. This… this was my dream. With my fascination of building things, it was only right that I become an architect. Or, so I thought.

Now here I am, outside and lost in the series of wonderful buildings of my dream university, MIT. All because of what? A mysterious flat tire and a broken brick wall. Along the way to school, the bus I was on hit something hard, which caused it to swerve to a corner of a bank. Surprisingly, no one was hurt too badly considering that the bus had broken through the infrastructure of the bank's building. The bus was a mess but at least everyone was safe. Crowds of people began to form around the bus and bank while a few people came in to check if everyone else was fine. I checked to see if I was alright and decided to sneak away from the people. As shocked as I was, I needed to get to the university. I'm already in debt with the bank loans so I needed to do my best with the rest of my school years. In other words, to avoid being late on my first day of school, I ran for it. I ran for the rest of the 30 minute "ride". Thank god I was a trained athlete in my high school years.

Although, I won't lie, I'm still stunned about what had happened with the bus. It wasn't normal, but I ignored this as soon as I looked at my watch and gasped in horror. It was 8:30 am and I am already late for my 8:20 class on my first day. Sighing, I just looked for a building to ask someone who might know where my class is. This school is too big that it felt like I was inside a small city.

Instinctively, I grabbed the necklace on my neck and twirled it around my fingers. It was a habit when I didn't know what else to do. I picked it up when I was young, before my mother died. She had given me this necklace as an heirloom before she went to sleep forever… I still remember her exact words despite the fact that it had been over 3 years ago.

"_Annabeth, come here" the frail woman in front of me grabbed my hand as I took my last steps in front of her. _

_She looked so old. Too old for a woman who was too young to face the inevitable. Too young to die in the hands of god. Why must she be taken away? My mother of all people… Just thinking about all this is making me mad but I knew that I shouldn't because she will be in a happier place… yet I still managed to say "it's unfair". _

_She only smiled at me and hugged me as much as possible. She tightened her grip around my shoulders as we both wept. The doctor had already told us that it was too late; that the radiation was not working and her condition has already gotten worst. My father kept askin—no, he kept begging for the doctor in tears to find an alternative but he only said to "prepare ourselves". Prepare ourselves? Prepare ourselves! For what? For the death of my own mother who I can't even save. How do you prepare yourself from that…_

_Wiping away the least of my tears, I looked her straight in her watery eyes. They were filled with so much life that it was hard to believe that she's suppose to be dying. If people didn't see her in the state she was in, they would think she was just a normal person with a normal life and would never think for a minute that she was ill. Yet here she is, hugging the life out of her own daughter. She seemed to be in so much pain all the time but she always found a way to hide it beneath her bright smile. A smile that she is giving me now. _

_My eyes brimmed with tears once again as she took my hand into hers. "My dear Annabeth… This," she said as she took off the necklace on her neck and handing it to me, "this was given to me by my mother and given to her by her own mother. It was a present from your great grandfather. Take it and wear it at all times… Twirl it around your fingers during your most stressful moments and it shall give. Pray for the gods and I assure you, help shall come." _

_It was a golden coin with a picture of a man with curly hair and a bow and arrow on one side and on the other, was a large eye with the sun in the background. The artwork on the coin was exquisite and was nothing like I've ever seen before. Everything about it seemed to pop out. As for the golden chain, it went through a small hole just below the borders of its edge. _

_I just looked from the necklace to her, puzzled by what she had told me. I was about to question her some more until my dad came in. From there we began to talk about other things and smiled, making every minute and every second count. We talked about work, school, my infamous buildings, and even about the boy I used to a crush on. It just became one of those family moments where we couldn't help but laugh and tease each other about the past and present. It was perfect; even though it was only for a little while._

_By the time we were finished, it was nightfall and the moonlight was dancing with the twinkling stars. My mother noticed me looking out into the window and suddenly said, "Annabeth, you look tired. Go to sleep now and you can show me the rest of your buildings later when you and I wake up." _

_I wanted to argue but instead, I only nodded my head in agreement because my body couldn't take it anymore. I've stayed up for 3 whole days watching over her. Who would've known that the day I gave in to my fatigue was the moment I will always regret. Taking my hands into hers, she smiled down at me as I laid my head on the side of her bed and she watched as I fell asleep. By the time I woke up, she was gone. I waited for her eyes to flutter open, but she never did. She slept, in her eternal slumber. _

My eyes should've been open till the end. Instead, they gave in and she was gone. We could have talked more; about anything. What I would do just to see her smile once again; just to see that she was happy. But dwelling in the past never did anyone any good. So I turned away from those memories and tucked them away in a box and walked on with my life.

After looking around a bit more, I finally found someone who knew where my first class was. As I walked on a stoned path, I suddenly thought of how alone I am. I always had the general idea that university would be such a crowded place all day long, but MIT was completely different at this hour. It was utterly deserted at around this time of day. There was barely anyone around.

I continued to walk even though I got this nagging feeling in my chest that kept telling me something wasn't right. And that's when I heard footsteps behind me. I took out my Ipod from my pocket and plugged my ears as I walked. I didn't turn it on but I kept looking at the reflection as I hastened my steps.

They were three tall, buff men who looked at least 25. They didn't carry a backpack or any books. Instead they wore tight shirts that showed their muscles and blue jeans and a black belt. They had black cowboy boots that did not fit well with their outfit. They also had the same military hair-cut and if I'm not mistaken, they all had the same faces. Triplets or not, I decided to play a little game. If I stopped and they did the same, that's strike one. If I turned and they turned, that's strike two. If I ran and they ran, that's strike three. And they did all that. So, I ran for my life.

Who knew that my first day would be so "eventful".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson series! Rick Riordan does and always will. I made this for my own entertainment and practice =D

**Author Note:** _So sorry for the wait but there is chapter two! I hope I'm not taking too long with the progress but yeah things should pick up soon =) Please review so I know there is at least someone out there reading this..= It would be nice to see people read my stories. Also, i hope everyone doesn't get confused with my writing and I hope it is clear enough. Anyways! enjoy ^_^_

**-skaeye**

Chapter 2:

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

There I was, running for my life in the courtyard with not one, not two, but three tall, ugly, did I mention HUGE buff men chasing after me with their horrible cowboy boots; and if you had to ask, yes I am still tired from running earlier today from the bus. For some reason, no matter how hard I try to run, they're always tailing me from behind and that says a lot.

With my heart pumping blood at an alarming rate, my legs began to feel like a dying crab being steamed to death for dinner. But I didn't care. I just kept on running and running and praying that someone would help me. I've been screaming my lungs out asking for help but I had to stop a few times because it was taking too much energy. But what I saw as I ran was even more disturbing than the faces of those strangers who were after me.

The people who saw me through the windows did nothing but stare. They didn't even look worried at how hysterical I must look with the constant screaming. It was like a bystander effect. They did nothing but glance at my direction and turn away as if it was normal for them to see a person being chased around campus by three men who looked nothing like a student around here. All I could do was look at them from the outside of their building and with my eyes, plead for them to help me. But all I saw was emptiness. Their eyes were as dark as the abyss; like an empty void has filled in their lifeless bodies as they stared at me once again. This time, in unison. They didn't seem to blink either. It was as if they just came to see the sadistic show.

I've had enough. I didn't have time to waste on those who ignored my pleas so I just turned away and ran some more. It's true that I am an athletic person but I'm only human. Humans have limits too.

Holding onto the coin like my mother had taught me, I prayed to the gods. I prayed to anyone who was listening and asked them for help. I prayed to my mother as well, telling her that I love her just in case something happened to me. Never once in my life, have I prayed so hard before.

I didn't care where I ran as long as I could finally get away in this desolated place. Just then, a hand held my wrist and pulled me to the right in an isolated alleyway. I was pushed against a wall with our faces' only inches away from each other. The boy looked me with his sea green eyes and put a finger on his mouth that said to be quiet. For a moment, I just stared at his eyes. They reminded me of the ocean's calmness. It was as if his eyes were the window to the ocean waves that we see in the morning light. But that moment disappeared when I noticed his tall lean figure cover up my body in the corner as those three men got closer. I was about to move away when one of them piped up.

"Where is puny little girl?" said number 1. The other two only shrugged in response.

"Boss be mad at us again?"

"Yes Bo, boss will go hit us again..."

The biggest one of them all turned to the other two and said, "We have to hurry up so no hitting from Boss today," and their footsteps faded into the distance.

Realization hit me and pushed the boy in front of me creating a distance. "What are you doing? I have a knife you know." Yes, I was lying to the boy that just saved my life, but I can't trust him. Not yet at least.

The boy suddenly looked at me alarmed and put his hands up in front of him. "Hey! I'm just trying to help you okay. No need to get all defensive. A thank you would be appreciated" and ended his statement by lowering his hands down on each side.

_How rude _was all I could think of. Here he was, with that annoying face and jet black hair. Now that I can finally see his face, he didn't look bad at all. He didn't even seem dangerous but then again, it could just be a front. Who knows, maybe this boy has a past. In fact, he's a stranger. Then again… he did help me while no one else did. But that still doesn't give him a reason to act all high and mighty in front of me. For all I know, he could be working for them and saved me to gain my trust.

"Excuse me? How can I thank someone with such a haughty attitude? You want a thank you? Alright. Thank you for saving my life but it was not needed. In fact, I think I would've been fine without you." And with that, I walked away. Or tried to.

After turning around he held my wrist once again and said "I just saved your life and _I'm_ the one giving _you_ attitude. Do you even know why they were chasing you?"

I knew I was being rude but how can I keep my guard down when it's possible that he could be working for them. I contemplated to think of a proper response but all I could say was "No but I'm sure it was something I could've handled myself."

"Yeah and you were doing such a fine job. Look I was sent to bring you back somewhere. I have to protect you Annabeth."

_Wait what?_ I looked at him surprised that he knew my name. "How do you know my name…? I just met you!"

But before he could answer, two other people came. One of them had Caucasian skin with black curly hair and wore a cap. He also has a wispy beard and hairy arms. I've seen some hairy people in the city but this? This was kind of over the top hairy if you know what I mean. He also had crutches on and seemed to wobble whenever he walked. He wore jeans and a T-shirt under his black sweater. The other one that stood beside him was tall and had a muscular body. He had tanned skin and short, sandy blond hair. He wore a T-Shirt that said "Campers Love Summer" and wore long shorts and sneakers. In other words, he looked like a very good looking life-guard off duty.

"Hey Percy! Glad you found her" said the "life-guard".

The boy in crutches laughed and said "Well, that means he wins the bet… Good bye my PS3!"

"Hey! You're not the only one who lost Grover. My brand new, never been opened Mass Effect 3 is going to be played by this… this… Noob" the life guard added.

"Luke, I'm right here you know…"

I just looked at the three boys arguing about their games and who was worthy enough to play "Mass Effect 3" and "Battlefield" and took this chance to slowly slip away. But before I could get far enough from the ruckus in front of me, a familiar voice rang in my ears. That's when I bolted for it which may not have been the best idea…

"There! Puny Little girl! There!" Screamed ugly number 1.

I looked behind me thinking that it was that big man chasing after me, but to my surprise, it was that boy again; and not too far behind him was the man who has been chasing after me this morning.

"When will these people just leave me alone?" I was tired, mad, and scared because half of the people I met today are either chasing after me or trying to… chase after me as well. There's not ending to this!

Just then, my Green Eyed Savior—I mean Percy I think is his name… suddenly grabs my wrist and forces me to stop, "Please stop running. We're here to protect you and we can't do that if you keep running away like this."

"I don't know you people and if you haven't noticed, I'm being chased by an over grown man with quite an ugly face." By this time, the big man and his two have us surrounded in the courtyard.

"I know, but it's alright. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine. I promise you that in the River of Stynx."

"The what? Never mind. Are you nuts? You don't seriously plan on fighting with them!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he just looked at me straight and I found myself believing in him. Maybe it won't be so bad after all… Maybe I was wrong about him… Maybe, just maybe, I'll make it through this. And that's when he took out—

"A pen..? A pen…? What are you going to do with a pen? Write him to death?"

And once again, he didn't answer me back but instead proceeded to click on the pen. Next thing I knew, the pen turned into a shiny bronze sword that was at least an arm's length. He also clicked on his watch and it transformed into a shield. The shield had carvings that looked like Greek writing with drawings that I could not decipher.

He turned to his foes and charged the one who lunged at him first. He jabbed with his right and defended with his left. He kicked the one in front of him and knocked my assailant far enough to give him enough time to turn around and hit the other one who was sneaking up from behind. Just then, the "lifeguard" and the overly hairy boy had just appeared from the sky and tackled the one that Percy was fighting and the other one who was coming near me.

I looked up wondering where they could have come from and had come face to face with the source of their "transportation".

"That's impossible…" In front of me, were the asses of three horses? But these were not the type that we saw in farms. Oh no. THESE horses had wings… Large wings that can black out the sun when spread out. It's beautiful but quite frightening at the same time because Pegasi are not real. They're supposed to be made up. But instead, I'm staring at their butts. They even created some sort of wall to keep me away from the fight ensuing in front of me.

"Annabeth! Percy! Are you alright?" asked the one named Grover.

"Yeah we're fine! Just," Percy uses his shield to defend himself from a seemingly powerful punch from the guy that he and Luke are fighting, "protect her and keep that one busy."

"Sorry if it took us awhile to get here, we had a hard time getting Blackjack and his friends to move. We," the lifeguard proceeds to jab the man in front of him and continues, "We had to go to the vending machine and get some doughnuts."

I hear a sudden whine coming from the black horse in the middle.

Just then, I noticed that my-so-called "heroes" are only fighting two out of three people that had been chasing me. "Where's the other—" I was stopped mid-sentence when I felt a jab of pain on my neck. My body abruptly became limp. I lost feeling in my fingers, in my hands, and then my shoulders started to feel heavy. My legs began to wobble and I could no longer find the energy to stand up. And then my head… the pain was excruciating. It felt like a wrestling match was happening inside my brain. I tried to look around but all I saw were butts everywhere. And out of the blue, I suddenly felt like I'm being taken away from the butts.

I suddenly saw Percy running after me and screaming my name. _Why do I feel like I know him..._


End file.
